


Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463194106/destielismylovesong-ismoving-roseoflannister</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463194106/destielismylovesong-ismoving-roseoflannister

Dean Winchester does not cuddle. He hasn’t cuddled since he and Sammy were young and John had left them for a hunt for the first time. Sammy had been a year old, and he’d cried hard and loud for an hour when John had left. Dean had hugged his little brother and rocked him to sleep. Lying down on the dirty motel bed, he’d held his brother and made sure, every few minutes, that Sammy was still breathing. The next time John had left, Dean had given Sammy a pacifier.

Dean Winchester does not cuddle. So he doesn’t quite know what to do when, post-sex- post mind-blowingly amazing sex- Cas lifts Dean’s arm from the bed where he’s lying on his back, wraps it around himself, and snuggles into the other man’s warmth. Dean stiffens, looking down at the top of Cas’s head in consternation. A slow warmth uncurls in his stomach at the typical mess of hair that’s even messier now after Dean’s fingers had run through it, had gripped it roughly as he’d come in Cas’s mouth.

The warmth spreads, and Dean relaxes. Slightly. When Cas makes a noise of approval and burrows in even closer- which Dean didn’t even know was possible- Dean sighs and forces himself to loosen up. Hesitantly, he turns on to his side, keeping his arm around the angel. Dean’s body slowly surrounds the angel- one leg is thrown over Castiel’s, his other arm snakes around Castiel’s waist, and Dean’s head rests on top of the angel’s. He breathes in deeply and slowly exhales, and when Castiel lays his hand on top of his arm, Dean smiles.

Dean Winchester does not cuddle.


End file.
